Stay
by 91simonee23
Summary: After a fight with Jace Clary runs away, Jace goes looking for her. he finds her together with a misterious girl... Who is this girl? and why is Jace acting so weird around her? Plays in city of ashes. This is my first fanfic so the summary might suck... but please give it a try. rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1: The fight

Stay

jace's pov

"You are such an idiot Jace" Clary shouts.

"Why am I the idiot? Its not my fault your my sister!"

"Yes but you could stop to try and kiss me the whole time!" Clary had tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I thought thats what you wanted." Jace had gone pale he couldn't believe that Clary had said that.

"well yes but... no i don't want this its wrong and you know that!"

"So what do you want then?"

"i don't know just not this"

"well go to that stupid stuck up mundane and cry your eyes out there while he is thinking of going to bed with you." Jace spat.

"you bastard! You have no right to say that I never want to see you again."

Clary lunged forwards and hits him in the face with that she runs away towards the elevator.

Jace stays frozen in the middle of the room. 'I really messed it up now! She will hate me forever.'

Alec and Isabelle came in to his room

"Jace what did you do? Are you insane?" Isabelle shouted shaking him violently. Jace would normally have said something sarcastic but he really didn't feel like it now. "I don't know I was just so angry." he whispered while his voice broke, tears welled up in his eyes, he blinked them away quickly not wanting to show any emotion. 'I really lost Clary now' "we should go find her you know how she gets wens she's angry" Alec said after a brief silence, "Yes lets go, now." Isabelle answered while gently pushing Jace out of the door.

Clary's pov

'Stupid Jace I hate him! Oh why is it so cold?'

In her hurry to get away from Jace she left her coat inside, it was raining softly and her thin green top was already soaking wet.

Suddenly she felt really dizzy, slowly she set down against a tree, the cold floor was nice against her hot skin. She looked for someone to help her but central park was deserted. It was raining even harder now. When she hears a noise she jumps up, dagger ready. The only thing she sees is a dark shadow coming towards her before she feels something hit her head. Someone is screaming, Clary realizes it must be her as everything goes black around her.

Jace's pov

Alec, Izzy and I have been looking for Clary for hours in the pouring rain but had found no sign of her. We were about to give up when I heard the scream, it was one of those screams that stops your heart beating. "Clary"

I start running without thinking, following the sound 'Oh by the angel please let me be there in time, she can't get hurt because of me.' I get to a clearing and see a black shadow kneel next to a girl with red hair... "Clary"


	2. Chapter 2: The misterious girl

**A/N: hey, so this is my first fanfic. i know i forgot to put a author's note at the beginning of the first chapter.** **I don't really know how many chapters i'm making depends on the amout of people that read it. well i hope you like this and i know there might be similar stories but this one is different! The mortal instrumenst or their characters don't belong to me but to the lovely Cassandra Clare I only own the plot.**

I scream running towards her, seraph blade blazing in my hand. "get away form my sister!" I shout at the shade. It turns around and see it is a person, he races one hand and I see the runes on his arms. " Don't worry I wont hurt her, I just saved her from to demons." the shadow hunter says very calm. "Is she hurt? I swear if you hurt her..." I say very angry "Now a little more respect would be nice considering I just saved your little sisters life." The shadow hunter was smaller than me and less muscular, he was wearing the hood of his to big sweater so I couldn't see his face. "what's wrong with her?" I ask softly kneeling next to Clary. She was unconscious and very pale. "She has a concussion probably minor and a fever. But the demons didn't cut her. I got there just in time." "thank you" I whispered so softly it was barely audible.

"Jace, where are you?" I hear Isabelle shouting "Here in the clearing." I shout back. Clary coughs and her eyes open, slowly she focuses on my face and whispers "Jace?" "shh don't worry I'm here I'll get you help, everything is going to be fine"

"My head hurts so much" she says softly. I see drops of sweat on her forehead, I put my hand on it and quickly remove it she was burning.

Just then Alec and Izzy appear asking "What happened? Who are you?" "Clary got attacked by some demons and I saved her." the shadow hunter said still very calm "Who are you? Take your hood of so we can see your face." Alec demanded. With a sigh the shadow hunter took off the hood revealing a pretty young girls face, she had curly dark blond hair and green-blue eyes. "My name is Cecelia" she simply said "You're a girl." I said bewildered. "yes do you have a problem with that?" Cecelia said raising her eyebrows, one of her eyes was swollen and purple. "What happened to your eye?" Isabelle asked "That's none of your business girl." Cecelia answered looking either angry or in pain, or maybe both?

They could have stayed fighting all night if Clary wouldn't have gone limp in my arms. Cecelia was already next to her saying "We have to take her somewhere out of the rain she will only get worse like this, isn't their an institute close?" "Yes we live there, I'll carry her" I answer slowly lifting Clary in my arms.

It didn't take them long to get to the institute, there was no one home so they didn't waste any time explaining. Cecelia sent everyone out of clary's room. I just sat on the floor with my head in my hands, I was mad at myself for everything I said and did. I knew Clary wouldn't forgive me so easily and even though I deserved it it hurt.

Cecelia's pov

After what seemed like ages I finally walked out of the room, I was very tired and dizzy all I wanted to do was lay down that bloody demon had caught me good. "Clary is asleep, she has a minor concussion and a high fever, I can't explain why she has a fever but she will be fine in a few days." I simply said before turning to walk away. "Thank you for your help." Jace muttered out. Isabelle who had just approached suddenly said "Cecelia your bleeding." I looked down at my white top, it was no longer white but stained with blood. "I'm fine don't worry about it." I said turning ones again to move away. "You don't look fine to me." Alec said. "Here let me help you" Isabelle said getting out her stele, slowly I raised my top revealing an ugly looking wound. Izzy drew a quick iratze and finally I could go to my room. I may have said that I was fine but actually I felt horrible. Waves of nausea and dizziness kept washing over me clouding my vision with black dots. As soon as I entered my room I collapsed on the bed. I was good with healing runes but I can't do anything against Demon poison. I really should tell Jace ,Isabelle or Alec but all I wanted to do was curl up and forget about the mess that was called "my life." I wonder if anyone would mourn my death, my uncle certainly wouldn't. When another wave of blackness washed over me I decided to get help, I really didn't feel like dying today and I knew my parents would be disappointed in me giving up on my life.

Slowly I got up grabbed my steal and walked towards Clary's room, somehow I knew Jace would be there. I just had time to knock and walk into the room when another wave off blackness started pulling me under, I faintly heard someone say my name before I got completely drowned by the blackness

**So this is chapter 2! i hope you liked it and please review. also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes i'm not english so yeah... if you see any mistakes please tell me and i will edit it! Thanks! xx**

**91Simonee23**


	3. Chapter 3: More trouble

**A/N: hey! so here is chapter 3! Please read this it only takes a minute or two so please! ****I didn't recieve many** reviews but that's okay. **Sorry for the bad title of the chapter i'm not good at making up titles.  
I have received a few questions if this was going to be a Jace/Cecelia story, I don't really know yet so i'm going to ask you guys what you would like. please review and tell me.  
Disclaimer: i don't own TMI. it belongs to Cassandra Clare. i only own Cecelia and the plot.  
Hope you enjoy! **

Jace's pov

Jace had been sitting next to Clary's bed for a while, he kept controlling her fever but it hadn't gone down yet only up. "What have I done to you Clary?" he slowly muttered out. A soft knock on the door got Jace out of his daydream. Sighing he got up and opened the door, outside was Cecelia even paler then before with sweat drops shining on her face, with her stele in her hand. She walked into the room without saying a word. Suddenly she falls forwards, I can just grab her before she hits the floor. "Cecelia?" Jace almost shouts looking up and down her body for injuries. Blood is staining her top, he lifts it up a little and reveals an ugly infected wound. Izzy's iratze has totally faded. he swears softly, 'demon poison.' Quickly Jace picks her up and runs towards the infirmary. Alec who just walked out of his room stops dead as he sees Cecelia's limp form in my arms. "Alec, get Magnus quick, we need his help." Alec quickly ran of to send Magnus a message.

It only took Magnus 15 minutes to come but it felt like hours, 'she can't die not now I need to thank her for saving Clary. Come on don't die on me now.' Jace thinks desperately looking for other wounds. She has cuts and burns all over her body and her shoulder was bent weirdly and purple.

Magnus scents Jace out of the room, with a sigh suddenly feeling very tired he walked out and went to check on Clary. Just when Jace walked in she opens her eyes, she tried to get up but failed, falling back as pain shot trough her head. he was already next to her worried Jace asked "Clary are you ok?" "Yes, fine my head just hurts really badly." she answered almost whispering. "Shall I ask Magnus to come and have a look at you?" "Magnus? Why is he here? Did someone get hurt because of me?" Clary asked shocked "Cecelia the girl that saved you has a badly infected wound with demon poison in it and some other injuries." he answered clutching Clary's hand. "Oh god, if she dies it's my fault" Clary whispered barely audible, tears were starting to stream down her face, without really noticing Jace wiped them away with my fingers, Clary flinched as he touched her and he quickly lets go of her face and hand. "Don't say that." he answered his voice rising unwillingly. "But it's true if I wouldn't have ran away none of this would have happened" more tears were streaming down Clary's face. "Don't Clary, it wasn't your fault, Cecelia wasn't even looking for you." he said slowly trying to pull Clary in for a hug, first she resisted but at the end she hugged me back. "I'll go and get Magnus ok?" I say while I get up and walk out of the room.

Magnus had just finished with Cecelia, and was standing outside the infirmary, the doors where closed. "How is she?" Jace asks hurriedly "It was an ugly wound but she will be ok. It's gonna take a while for the pain to go away. But there is something I want to talk about with you." Magnus said I frowned "what is is it Magnus?" "Cecelia has lots of half healed bruises and cuts she also has some strange scars that are not from marks. I don't know what happened but I think she was abused and maybe even raped." Magnus said very serious now. My eyes widened in shock and I felt the color leave my face. "Do you have any idea who she is?" Magnus asked me "I...I...don't know. This was the first time I ever saw her."

"well we will have to wait until she wakes , which can take a while she might be suffering from psychological injuries as well as physical ones." "Magnus could you please take a look at Clary? She has a concussion and is in a lot of pain." I ask suddenly remembering why I was here. "Fine where is she?" Magnus sighs theatrically. He slowly follows me to Clary's room, man he is getting on my nerves.

Clary's pov

I had closed my eyes and was rubbing my temple trying to shut out the bright light and get rid of the pain. Never knew a concussion could hurt this bad. I lifted my head up and then flinched as Magnus closed the door behind him. I tried to keep my eyes open but didn't succeed. I pressed them shut and leaned back against a pillow. cold hands where examining my head and sighed as some of the pain disappeared.

"Alright, so you are going to have to take this potion for at least a week. It's very important you take it, if not the pain wont go away." Magnus said looking meaningfully at Clary and Jace. "okay" Clary answered taking the bottle from Magnus, on the label was a name in a foreign language she couldn't read so she decided to call the medicine a ''magic drinky thingy''

Jace hadn't said a word but as soon as Magnus left he took the bottle got the glass from the sink in her bathroom and put some of the liquid in it. He handed it to her "drink" he simply said. she drank the medicine and coughed as the very strong drink went down her throat, tears were springing in my eyes because of all the coughing. "Clary?" Jace asked worried "Are you okay?" "Yes, fine don't worry" she answered wiping tears away. The medicine started working very quickly and she sighed, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes suddenly very tired. she felt Jace's lips kiss my forehead, something she wasn't really happy about she was still angry and he hadn't even apologized but being so tired Clary didn't have the strength to puss him away. "Sleep Clary, you need it." she heard him mumble as I slowly drifted away.

_Clary dreamed of the girl with blond hair that saved her, Cecelia. she looked like an angel, she was wearing a white dress which wasn't very long it reached just over her knees and her hair was almost golden. Clary saw that the girls legs where covered in scars and several cuts that where bleeding. "Cecelia are you okay?" I asked for the first time in all my dreams I could actually say something. "Please Clary, help me!" Cecelia said sounding very scared. The scene changed instead of being in some sort of cell I was before, I was standing on top of a green hill. Cecelia was there again but this time she also had a purple and swollen eye, her arms where bleeding and there was a lot of blood on her first white dress. She had a bloodied knife in one hand and a white lily on her dress, the edges where burning gold and the lily was burning itself on her dress. Cecelia screamed and fell to the floor. She didn't move or breath and Clary saw she was slowly getting further away then she felt someone grab the collar of her jacket, she looked around and gasped. There was a man completely dressed in black with a burn mark in his hand the mark was a lily he pressed it on Clary's arm and she screamed. _

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, Favourite,Follow it would mean a lot if you guys could let me know what you think and what i can improve! I'm probably not going to update until i get at least 5 reviews so please Review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: What now?

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter as promised! ****I want to thank Mara fray for reviewing all 3 chapters and getting me 5 reviews in one day :)  
Hope you like this one! the text in** _italic_ **are dreams. " " is for talking and ' ' is for thoughts! Hope you like it****  
**

Clary's pov

Gasping she shoots up in bed, Jace who was sleeping on a chair next to her bed woke with a start. "Clary, what's wrong?" he asked sitting on her bed "Nothing just a bad dream." she answered absentmindedly rubbing her wrist which stung. I looked down and saw a small white lily burned on my arm the edges were still gold but that was fading quickly. Jace glanced down and saw the mark, he got hold of my hand and almost yelled "What is this? Clary what is a Lily doing on your wrist?" "I...I... don't know! I had a nightmare about Cecelia and a man putting it on my arm and..." she stopped when a wave of dizziness washed over her pulling Clary back into the darkness.

_I was back with Cecelia, but not on the hill top, we were standing in a long corridor on one and it was all bright white light that hurt your eyes. The other side was a room with white beds, the infirmary I realized with a pang of recognition. Cecelia was standing there pale faced, I heard voices saying"Don't give up Cecelia, you can't die on us! Come on fight! Please you can't die not now!" Clary didn't recognize the voice but she knew Cecelia had to fight for her life. Then she heard another voice, "Come on Clary breath, don't do this you can't leave me now I love you please!" the person who said this was crying. Cecelia came towards me and said "Fight Clary, I will do the same, come on lets fight together! " I didn't answer but I felt a weird tugging sensation, the blazing light disappeared, I grab hold of Cecelia's hand and together we fall into the never ending darkness. Nothing, I feel nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing. Just the blackness and a faint warmed pressing my hand._

Jace's Pov

Shocked I look at Clary passing out in her bed. Quickly I check her forehead, it's absolutely boiling whatever Magnus gave didn't help much. I check her pulse and almost scream, it is almost completely gone. I shout on top of my longs for someone to help me. Clary takes a ragged breath and doesn't breath anymore. Quickly I start CPR , Alec bursts into the room and stops dead as he sees me, trying to get life back in my sisters body. Tears are streaming down my face while I say "Come on Clary breath, don't do this you can't leave me now I love you please!" Alec gets out his stele and draws several healing runes. After 10 minutes or so Clary takes a little breath. Slowly her breathing gets more steady. I sigh with relief when I see her chest rise and fall, but it doesn't rise normal it rises to fast and there is a lot of time between each breath. I barely notice that Alec pulls me in to his arms I just silently cry. "I'm going to get Magnus okay? Don't worry she will be okay" Alec says after a while he slowly walks out of the door leaving it slightly open.

Alec's Pov (sort of)

I jog towards the infirmary to get Magnus. But when I reach it I instantly forget about Clary. Magnus and Isabelle are both trying to get some life back in Cecelia's body. "What happened?" I ask when I reach them. "I don't know she screamed and then just stopped breathing, but why are you here you look like someone almost died." Izzy answers "That kinda happened." I answer "Clary's heart stopped beating." Magnus looks up shocked "Is she..." he asks "She's breathing but very weirdly that's why I came but I see you are buzzy." Cecelia gasped and took a ragged breath, Izzy and Magnus sighed in relief. "Okay, there is nothing I can do for her now, so Alec please take me to Clary quickly before it's to late." Magnus said. He could just see Izzy's tear streamed face before he ran out off the room. Jace was still in the same position as Alec left him. Clary was almost as white as the wall behind her. She was breathing very slowly now but at least she was breathing. Magnus send me and Jace out of the room and started to heal Clary.

Jace was a real wreck he probably hadn't slept for days and was terrified of loosing Clary. He had stopped crying but his eyes were red and a little swollen. Without saying a word he walked towards the infirmary. I quickly followed him not sure what he was going to do. When I reach the infirmary I saw Iz hugging Jace while tears continued to stream down her face. "It's going to be fine Jace! They are both going to be okay I'm sure of it." Izzy whispered. Jace just sits down next to Cecelia's bed and looks at the unconscious girl. Izzy and I just left him alone after a while. Iz went to check on Clary but she wasn't aloud to go into the room yet so she went to bed instead. I checked on Jace and saw that he was asleep with his head on Cecelia's bed, I was beginning to get the strange idea they know each other. I shrugged and left to get some sleep as well.

Jace's pov

It felt like I had only slept for a few minutes but seeing it was dark outside I knew it had been hours. I hadn't slept like this in days, I looked around and expected to see my room but instead I saw the beds of the infirmary. On the bed I was resting my head on before lay the new girl Cecelia. She looked so familiar to me, like I knew her but couldn't remember from what. He got up and checked her temperature and pulse. She had a high fever just like Clary. Oh shit! Clary! How can I forget about her? I run out of the infirmary towards her room, the door is slightly open and silently I walk in. Magnus is asleep in the chair next to Clary's bed. He stirs and wakes up when I walk in "How is she?" I ask immediately "She's going to be fine. Don't worry about her." Magnus answers "How is Cecelia?" he asks after a long silence "Still the same. Her fever has gone down a bit tough. Do you want me to stay with her or with Clary?" I answer "I'll stay with Clary just in case something happens, her fever has only gone up so I might need to use some magic again." Magnus answers I nod give Clary a kiss on her forehead and walk back to the infirmary. I just have time to sit down when Maryse storms in demanding to know what had happened. When she sees Cecelia she freezes on the spot turning very pale "Cecelia" she whispered

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review,follow,favourite! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get 10 to 15 reviews I would really aprecciate if you guys could tell me if i have any spelling mistakes or any other things.  
**

**Thanks! xx 91simonee23  
**


	5. Chapter 5: unraveling the mistery

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry that i haven't updated in ages! my laptop is broken so it wouldn't let me update it but i have a new laptop so i can update again :) Thank you all for your reviews! one more week and i start school again :( Here is chapter 5! Incase your wondering ' ' is for thoughts " " is for talking and _ italic _is for dreams! sorry if there are any spelling mistakes please let me now! Enjoy and please Review,Favourite,Follow!**

**Dedication of chapter: Mara fray. because you have reviewed every chapter thank you! 3**

Jace's POV

"You know her?" I ask bewildered "What happened to her? Is she going to survive?" Maryse asks "I don't know but I think so. She had a stab wound with demon poison in it but Magnus did his best to heal her. There where some complications but she's better then yesterday. Her fever has gone down." I whisper "How come you know her?" "I knew her parents they where good friends of mine and she looks like her mom a lot." Maryse answers "You knew her parents? Oh you mean..." I stopped when I realized what she meant "Her parents died her father..." she stops as Cecelia coughs and starts to slowly open her eyes, she can't seem to focus on anything she shoots up in bed eyes full of fear and falls back crying out in pain. I get up and puss her down in the bed holding her arms. "Cecelia clam down, you got hurt. You're in the New york institute everything is going to be okay. Just try not to move to much." I say letting go off her hands. Cecelia looks at Maryse and does the least expected thing, she bursts out crying. First softly but then harder she is shaking as she sobs, Maryse hugs her while she cries. She tries to talk but after a few attempts stops and just cries. When she had calmed down Maryse asked "What are you doing here Cecelia? Did something happen to your uncle?" Cecelia shakes her head and says " He... he killed my mom, and when I found out he tried to kill me so I ran away. I didn't know where to go and then I thought of what you said to me, and I came here. I hope it's not a big problem?" there was a long silence, I looked at Cecelia, she looked so small and helpless. "Of course you can stay." Maryse finally said "Thank you" Cecelia whispers and she smiles a little. "now try and get some sleep you need it." I say pushing her down gently. I don't know why but I really cared about her. I smile at her and she gives me an enchanting smile back before she starts to drift off. Maryse and I walk out of the room, I want to go check on Clary but Maryse stops me saying "Come to the library with me please I want to talk to you." I follow her without saying a thing. "So I think I will have some explaining to do, considering Cecelia." Maryse said as soon as we entered the library, "I used to be good friends with her father until I entered the circle. He was one of the few people that couldn't stand Valentine. Robert killed him 16 years ago when we attacked the accords hall. Her mother died when she was 6, nobody knew how she died until now I guess." "but why would she want to live with the man that killed her father?" I asked I didn't get why she would do such a thing. "I don't know." Maryse admitted. A knock on the door got them from their thoughts, it was Isabelle. "Here you are Jace, Clary is asking for you." "Is she alright?" I answer already getting worried again "Yes don't worry, she just wanted to talk to you or something." Isabelle answers

Clary's pov

I lay in my bed with a sore body and a dry throat. I don't know what happened but I haven't felt so bad in years. Then I remember the dream, Cecelia and the lily. Quickly I look at my wrist, the lily is still there but it doesn't hurt anymore. I look up as the door opens, it's Jace. 'okay Clary just pretend your fine. If not he will only get worried and you don't want to be stuck in this bed any longer' I mentally tell myself. I slowly sit up as Jace makes his way to my bed he sits down and asks "How are you?" "I'm fine" I answer trying to hide the pain as I move. I see he isn't buying it. "Don't lie to me Clary, I'm not in the mood." Jace snaps 'he isn't in the mood? He insulted me and Simon, it's his fault I'm stuck in this bed' suddenly I'm angry at him again. "You are not in the mood? I'm the one who is stuck in this stupid bed! If you wouldn't have insulted me or Simon this wouldn't have happened! I hope you realize this is your fault? And as soon as I can leave I don't want to see your face ever again." I snap at him. His eyes widen in shock, as the words I said sink in. As if in a daze he gets up and walks out of the room leaving me on my own tears running freely down my face. 'wait why am I upset? He deserved it! Right? Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him he did go looking for me...' 'why do I always mess everything up?' I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't even hear the door open. I jump as hands wipe away my tears and then relax when I see it's Izzy. She has a tray with food in her hands, she puts it on the night table and pulls me into a hug.

Cecelia's pov

_first all I see is darkness, then a face appears, my uncle. Suddenly I'm in the bright sunlight, I blink against it being trapped in a cell for so long makes my eyes hurt. Then I'm running, running away, away from my home, my country, everything I ever had. My uncle is chasing me with a big sword in his hand but I'm to fast. I run all the way to Germany. There I ask for the closest airport. Good thing that I speak German. On the airport I decide where to go, what Institute would take in a 16 year old orphan for longer than a few days? I might be a shadow hunter but still. Then I remember the woman from New York, she said that I could always come there for help. I book the first flight to New York. Luckily I don't have to wait to long, I hate plains and panic if I have to wait very long on the airport. The flight is quit long and after a few terrifying hours I fall asleep asking the elder woman next to me to wake me up when we start the landing. When I get to the Airport I count my money, I have just enough to buy some food. Well that's going to be walking to the institute. It was getting dark and it's beginning to rain, I put my hoody up for some protection from the rain, I have absolutely no idea where the institute is so soon I end up in a dark and deserted park. I hear someone scream, I get a seraph blade out and run towards the screams and snarls. There on the floor is a girl, and surrounding her are two demons. Even though I'm tired and can't fight my best I manage to kill one demon before the other one hit s me with its talon. I barely feel it and finish the demon before kneeling next to the unconscious girl. I sigh in relief as I see the demons have only knocked her out and didn't hit or bite her. Then I hear someone scream "Clary." _

My eyes shoot open, I'm covered in cold sweat and my covers are a mess around my legs. First I don't know where I am, I start to panic thinking I'm back in the cell but then I see light and beds. Suddenly I realize I'm in the infirmary in the New York institute. Slowly I sit up, a wave of dizziness washes over me, I slowly breath in and out until it goes away. I get up and wander around the institute. I end up in the kitchen, Jace ,Isabelle and a boy with black here, probably Isabelle's brother where sitting there happily chatting. They all look up when I walk in, another wave of dizziness washes over me and for a few seconds everything goes black. I feel someone get hold of me so I don't fall and gently push me down in a chair.

**Please Review :D i will update if we can get to 15-20 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shocking news

**A/N: hi guys! *dodges seraph blades* I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, but school started and I had loads of homework and exams and hockey training. But because I'm ill I decided to update today instead of tomorrow. Hope you enjoy oh and I made it extra long :).**

Jace's pov

I look up as I hear someone come in to the kitchen, it's Cecelia. She is still very pale and is sweating; she stumbles and closes her eyes. I quickly get hold of her and put her down in a chair. After a minute or so she opens her eyes. She looks straight in to my eyes; her eyes are a beautiful mix of green and blue. Isabelle hands her a glass of water and she gratefully takes it slowly she drinks the water. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to get up yet." I say accusingly "I know but I was bored and felt lonely, so here I Am." she answered a cheeky grin on her face. I laugh even when she is probably feeling shit she is sarcastic.

Cecelia's Pov

"Well you should get back upstairs before anyone notices you're gone." Isabelle says "Why are you here? In the institute I mean" the black haired boy asked "Alec, you can't ask that!" Isabelle says pretending to be angry "Its okay." I say "I came here because I had no other place to live, my dad died when I was very little and when I was 6 my mom died. Nobody ever knew how she died, but I found out about a week ago, see my parents were pretty rich and my uncle wanted the money so he decided to kill my mom make it look like and accident. Like that he got custody over me and he got the money. He used to get drunk a lot and he would hit me if I did anything wrong, or lock me up in a cellar. When I found out he killed my mom he tried to kill me. I managed to knock him out grab some money and run away I ran from Idris to Germany and then got a plane to get here. And then you guys found me" when I finish I looked at the three kids in front of me. They all look shocked. "I'm so sorry for you Cecelia." Isabelle finally said "Don't be sorry, everybody always is and it doesn't change anything so I think it's useless to feel sorry for something like this. Oh and call me Celia." First they look shocked because of my words but then Jace smiles "Finally someone who agrees that feeling sorry for someone is useless" he says "And now you are coming with me to the infirmary. If not Magnus or Maryse is going to kill me." slowly I walk out of the room, Jace is supporting me from behind so I don't fall over again. As soon as Jace leaves me alone I curl op into a ball and cry softly. I may seem fine but really all the things my uncle did to me are affecting me hard time. "Are you okay?" a small voice beside my bed asks, I feel weak for showing my emotions and shout "Do I look okay?" "I'm sorry," The voice sounds like it's almost crying I open my eyes and see a little boy, probably about 9 look at me through thick glasses. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, really I'm just a bid sad." I quickly say. The boy nods and the hurt leaves his face "Why are you sad? Did someone hurt you? Where are your parents?" he asks curiously. I decide to tell him, he deserves as much "My parents died and now I have no family or any place to live. That's why I'm sad." A flash of pity passes the boys eyes "Oh, you can always stay here, I don't think my mom or dad will mind." he says smiling "That would be nice. My name is Cecily by the way but call me Celia." I say holding out my hand "My name is max" the boy says his smile growing as he shakes my hand. It goes a bit difficult because he is clutching a comic. "What's that your holding?" I ask curiously "It's a comic book. Do you know what that is?" he answers "Yes I know I have one myself, would you like to have it?" I ask looking for my bag. I look everywhere but I can't see it anywhere, I begin to panic I can't lose that bag, it has all that's left from my family. Dam where is it? I'm on the verges of a panic attack; I start hyperventilating and lose focus. I see Max's scared look before he runs away probably getting help. I try to control my breathing in. out. In. out. In... but it doesn't work the last thing I see before I slip into full darkness are a pair of anxious looking golden eyes.

Jace's pov

I was on my way to my room when I ran into Max. I was going to say something rude but when I saw it was him I stopped. He looked incredibly scared, he was gasping for breath and said "Jace it's the new girl Cecelia, she started to hyperventilate and panicking and... and..." "Shh calm down Max, I'll come with you but don't worry okay?" I try to calm him down but he is on verges of tears. Together we run to the infirmary. I see Celia sitting on her bed gasping for breath, I run to the bed and push her down. She goes limb in my hands. I start speaking soft and comforting words to her. After a while she opens her eyes again, she blinks and sits up slowly. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods slowly and then her eyes go wide as if she suddenly remembers something. "Have you got my bag somewhere?" she asks in a whisper. I look startled for a minute and then remember, "Yes we thought it was Clary's so It's in her room don't worry. Do you want me to go and get it?" "No that's okay I can get it myself if you could just tell me what room is hers." Celia says while getting up I try to stop her but she is already walking out of the infirmary "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to bang on every door in this institute?" she says turning around facing me. Again I'm amazed of how strong she is. Even though her parents are dead and her uncle betrayed her she isn't crying in a corner. "It's the last door on the left." I say quickly "Okay thanks." she walks away slowly, I follow her just to make sure she is going to be okay. She knocks on the door and waits Clary shouts "GO AWAY!" I flinch at her outburst knowing she thinks it's me but Cecelia just stays were she is and answers "No I'm coming in if you want it or not besides you have something that is mine." there is a silence before the door opens and Clary's head comes out "Okay you can come out. But he..." she says pointing a finger in my direction "stays outside." "Okay fine with me. Bye Jace." Cecelia says before walking inside. I stay there standing frozen for a while and then walk away towards the greenhouse.

Clary's pov

After I let Cecelia in I sit down on my bed again. She hesitates before sitting next to me. Her eyes wander around the room and freeze when she sees a backpack sitting in a corner. She shoots up and grabs de bag. Then she sits down again and slowly opens it, she takes out some clothes, a book, a ring, a necklace, a comic and some money. She hugs the book and the necklace and I see a tear slowly rolling down her face. I put a hand on her shoulder first she tenses but then she relaxes. She looks up after a while and says "I'm sorry for crying it's just I thought I lost the photo book and the necklace and I..." her voice breaks as more tears make their way down her face "Shh it's okay! Izzy told me what happened it must be hard for you. And don't worry crying is not a bad thing you know." I say trying to calm her down. "My uncle always said that crying showed weakness and that I wasn't supposed to be weak. I was a shadow hunter. No man would want me if I showed weakness." she answers. I look at her in shock what a terrible uncle she must have had, just as bad as Valentine. After a while she gets up and walks out of the room with her things.

Cecelia´s pov

I sat in my bed in the infirmary looking at my mom's old photo book.

I smiled at the picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day. I couldn´t remember barely anything about my dad, I never knew him.

On another page was my mom with her brother, Valentine Morgenstern. Yes my mom was a Morgenstern. Valentine´s sister who barely anyone knew about. But he never cared about me or my mom, they said he supposedly died but my mom or I never believed it. I hate Valentine, he broke my mom's heart faking his own dead, and not as much as a single letter telling her he was okay. She almost killed herself when she found out he had died. I didn't notice I was crying again until the teardrops hit the picture. Quickly I turned the page around, there was a picture of me and my mom, I was on a horse and she was standing beside it smiling. My mom had blonde curly hair just like me only a little longer. Her eyes were a bright blue, just like the sky on sunny days. Her name was Leila Morgenstern. She was one of the nicest people you would have ever met. She loved her brother even when he formed the circle even though she never joined it. She, unlike her brother was full of love, but she could also kick ass like him. They were twins, inseparable until their dad got killed by a werewolf. She was close to killing herself because she couldn't bear to see valentine like this. That was until she met my dad and Valentine met Jocelyn. My mom was out walking one day when she saw a horse coming her way with a guy running behind it shouting and swearing. She caught the horse and gave it back to the man. He introduced himself as Elpidios Herondale. She found out his brother was in the circle with Valentine. They got married shortly after meeting. The night of the uprising my dad got killed and I was born, so I didn't exactly like my birthday better said hated it.

I kept on watching picture, the last picture I had with my mom was on my 6th birthday. I had a big grin on my face and I was leaning over a birthday cake my mom had made for me. After there was a picture of me in my first shadowhunting gear, training, with my uncle who actually wasn't even family he was just one of my dad's best friends who insisted I call him uncle. I also put a lily in the book because it was my mom's favorite flower. I opened my bag and got my necklace out it was a little gold cage with a small ball that lights up in the dark, basically like a witch light.

I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't hear Jace and Maryse walking in, I was still glaring at the picture of my parents and Valentine. "Why is Valentine in that picture?" asked Jace startling me. I turned around and quickly closed my book. "Because he is my uncle" I answerd there was a long silence, I looked at Jace he was very pale "Its true Jace she is your cousin" Maryse said "But your surname is Herondale" Jace finally said. "That's my dad's name but my mom was Valentines twin sister." Cecelia answered saying hte last bit with venom "I'm getting the idea you don't like him very much." Jace said smirking "no i don't, he has never done anything to help me or my mom when my dad died and he broke my mom's heart faking his own dead. She almost killed herself because she was so depressed." She had tears in her eyes again. Jace sat down on her bed and hugged her tightly. Maryse left the room giving them some space. They stayed like this for ages. After a long silence Cecelia said "I'm sorry if it is a shock for you I didn't mean to tell you so soon but I never had any siblings or other family so..." she trailed off. Jace nodded and said "I understand, when it thought my father had died and I was alone i felt the same way but we have each other now." Then he did something she didn't expect he leaned forwards and kissed her softly on her head. But they didn´t know Clary had seen it, she thought they were really kissing. She dropped the coffee mug she was holding and ran away. Jace and Cecelia looked up when they heard the crash and saw a red blur disappearing "Shit!" Jace said before running after Clary, Cecelia hot on his heels.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed and please review follow or favourite! :)**


End file.
